


Tactician × Trickster

by BrennaSnow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaSnow/pseuds/BrennaSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble and ficlet collection for Robin and Gangrel from Fire Emblem Awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Told You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gangrel suffering + Robin caring for him = quality entertainment.

Robin had warned Gangrel, time and time again, against picking her up and carrying her in his arms. Not because she disliked it. No, she enjoyed it well enough, but he didn’t know how to do it properly. He always lifted with his back or twisted around too quickly. One of these days, Gangrel was going to hurt himself.

That day had finally come.

After a meeting with Chrom and Frederick, Robin returned to the tent she shared with Gangrel and was caught by surprise when she was suddenly swept off her feet. Face-to-face with her smirking husband, she had just enough time to glare at him before his expression suddenly shifted from being mischievous to alarmed.

Next thing she knew, Robin was lying on top of Gangrel. She was fine, but he was flat on his back and grimacing in pain.

Getting off of him and sitting on her knees, she asked, “Are you okay?”

“…No…” he responded after trying to move, only to wince and groan.

“Did you hurt yourself?”

“…Yes…”

“Where are you hurt?”

“…Back…”

Robin sighed, saying, “I told you so.” Then she stood up and brushed the dirt from her breeches. “Wait there and I’ll get someone to help.”

Gangrel looked up at her with a grin. “Unless the Risen come after me, I don’t think I could move, sweetheart.”

Chuckling softly, Robin turned and left the tent, eventually returning with Libra, who then helped her get Gangrel onto their bed. Her husband did not appreciate having to move—“Gods above, don’t be so rough!”—but it was better than him remaining on the ground.

After listening to what had happened and doing a quick examination, the corners of Libra’s mouth lifted in amusement. “It is likely that you injured a muscle in your back,” he told Gangrel. “You will have to rest in bed for a while, but it will heal.”

“How do I make my back feel less like someone is sticking a dagger in me?” Gangrel asked, scowling.

“Avoid sitting and standing unless absolutely necessary for a day or so, but you will have to do some exercises if you really want it to heal. Also, there are things Robin can do to help.” Libra looked to Robin. “Massages and cloths soaked in hot or cold water, depending on what he needs, will help him a great deal.”

“Thank you, Libra,” said Robin with a nod of her head.

“You’re welcome. I’ll pray for his swift recovery, but I must return to my work now.”

“Of course.” Robin held the tent flap open to allow Libra to leave and then went to sit beside Gangrel on the bed. “Shall I get the water and cloths now or would you prefer a massage first?”

Gangrel thought it over before replying. “Massage… Ugh, that means I have to move again, doesn’t it?”

Robin smiled softly. “Yes, but I’ll help you…”

After helping him roll over onto his stomach, Robin removed Gangrel’s cape and lifted his shirt up so that she could clearly see his back. When she placed her hands there, she felt him tense up and heard him let out a pained hiss, but proceeded when he managed to say, “Okay, now.”

Starting off gently, Robin warmed up his back muscles by running her hands up and down along his spine. Then, once she was satisfied with her work and he seemed more relaxed, Robin focused her attention on the area that was causing the problem in the first place. She increased the pressure and rubbed and kneaded the muscles firmly, eliciting stifled moans of relief from Gangrel, which made her smile.

When she was finally done, Robin tugged Gangrel’s shirt back in place and stood up to kiss him on the forehead before going to get the water and cloths, as promised. “I’ll be back soon, love,” she whispered.

Gangrel mumbled an acknowledgement, but, as it was, he was fairly out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, always lift with your knees and avoid sudden, twisting movements. But, in case you don't and things go wrong, hopefully you know someone who will be kind enough to give you a good back rub.


	2. I Hate Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP on a plane. Person B is deathly afraid of heights, and Person A loves being up high. Before take off, A lets B snuggle up with them for the flight.

Robin never had any issues with traveling by plane. In fact, she rather enjoyed being up so high above the ground that all the buildings and roads and vehicles below looked like toys. It was rather exciting.

Gangrel felt very differently about flying, however.

“...I fucking hate planes...”

She almost didn't hear him because of how quietly he'd spoken, but she did. Taking his hand in hers, she said, “We'll be taking off soon. You'll be fine.”

The flight attendants were almost done their in-flight safety presentation. Robin and Gangrel's carry-on bags were put away and their seat-belts were fastened securely. It wouldn't be long until they were on their way.

He sighed and shut his eyes. “Shut the window.”

She usually looked forward to watching the ground fall away as the plane rose into the air, but his comfort was more important that her entertainment so she pulled the window shade down.

“There.” She gave his hand a firm squeeze and placed her head on his shoulder. “The flight will only be a few hours. Focus on me and tell me when you need anything.”

Suddenly, the plane's engines started up.

His breathing quickened and his grip on her hand tightened. “Can you do that breathing thing?”

“Yes.”

As the plane moved faster and faster along the runway, she breathed slowly and deeply so that he could follow along with her. It wasn't a perfect solution and didn't always work, but it was the best that she could do for him whenever he had or came close to having a panic attack because of his fear of heights.

“I think I'm gonna puke,” Gangrel muttered, the turbulence and his own anxiety likely working together to make him nauseous after the plane finally took off. “Why did I let you talk me into this?”

“Just keep breathing,” said Robin, kissing him on the cheek. “You're doing fine.”

He groaned before resting his head against hers in an awkward attempt at cuddling and went back to taking calming breaths until the plane steadied itself. It wasn't until then that he opened his eyes.

“I hate planes.”

“I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the OTP prompts I can find are meant to take place in modern settings, so expect a lot of those.
> 
> If you have any prompts that you want to suggest, feel free to leave them in a comment and I'll add them to my list.


	3. Labor of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin goes into labour, Gangrel gets emotional, and their baby is so smol.

Leave it to Robin to go into labor during a training exercise when she should have been resting.

Well, she hadn't actually been training. She had been standing by as Gangrel and Morgan sparred in the training yard when, just as she was telling her husband off for fighting dirty, she suddenly sank to her knees, clutching her round belly. Her water had broken.

Morgan ran off to get help while Gangrel sat with his wife and tried to comfort her. Key word being “tried.”

“Are you sure you haven't just wet yourself?”

“This is _not_ the time for your jokes,” said Robin evenly. “My back started hurting this morning but I didn't think much of it until now. It must be the contractions.”

“Didn't you say your stomach would hurt when those happen?”

“I was going off of what Sumia told me after Luci was born, but Miriel told me that everyone goes through labor differently.”

Gangrel groaned. “This pregnancy stuff is so complicated.”

“Just be glad you're not the one who had to carry the baby for almost nine months.”

“Believe me, I am.”

Soon, Morgan, closely followed by Chrom and Lissa, returned and Robin was carried off to her and Gangrel's room in the barracks.

While the Chrom was off to find Lucina so she could help Lissa, who had also left to grab the supplies she would need, with the delivery, Gangrel sat by the bed and kept watch over Robin to make sure she wouldn't try to get up and, gods forbid, try to be productive or something. Morgan was there, too, pacing around in the room excitedly.

“I can't believe I'm going to see what I look like as a baby. This is amazing~!”

“Well, I'm glad someone's excited about this,” said Robin. She frowned at her husband, concerned. “I thought you would be, too.”

Gangrel frowned back at her. “What makes you think I'm not?”

“You look so worried.”

“I think I have a reason to be.” He took hold of her hand. “I know there's a chance that this could all go wrong. That you could...”

“Gangrel.” She squeezed his hand. “I'm not going anywhere. Lissa's delivered a baby before and she's an expert healer. I'm in good hands.”

He wished he could be as optimistic as her, but it was difficult, and it didn't become any easier when Lissa and Lucina arrived and told the men to leave the room.

It was evening by the time they were allowed back in. Gangrel, who had remained just outside the door, unable to leave in case something happened, didn't bother to wait for Morgan and Chrom to come back from finding food and walked in to see Robin holding a baby, a pink little thing with red hair, wrapped in a blanket.

“He's so...tiny.”

“Which is good, considering he gave me enough trouble on the way out,” said Robin, smiling down at their son. “I can't imagine what it would have been like if he were bigger—or if there had been two instead of one.”

“Judging by how much screaming I heard, I agree.” He sat on the edge of the bed, taking a closer look at the baby. “More than once I feared for the worst...”

Robin looked up at him, sighing. “I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'm fine now. I'm still here.” She leaned forward and adjusted the baby in her arms. “Now, it's your turn to hold him.”

“I—what?”

“You knew this was going to happen sooner or later.”

“What if I drop him on his head? I've never held a baby before in my life!”

“You won't drop him. You'll do just fine.”

She had to quickly instruct him on how to hold a baby properly, but there he was, holding their tiny son and feeling a mixture of happiness and fear. He was a father. Until Morgan came back from the future, he had never thought that he would ever be a parent. He still wasn't sure that he deserved to be one.

“My, he looks even smaller when you're holding him.” Robin inched closer so she could kiss Gangrel on the cheek. “...Are you all right?”

He hadn't realized it at first, but there were tears running down his face. “I'm fine. We have the most adorable child the world has ever seen. Why wouldn't I be fine?” He sniffled, wanting desperately to wipe his face but also not wanting to wake up the baby. “He's perfect...”

“He is.” Robin hugged him and wiped his face with her sleeve. “I knew you would love him, but I can't say I expected this from you. It's very sweet.”

Choking back a sob, Gangrel said, “Don't tell Chrom about this.”

“If it makes you feel better, he bawled when he first saw Luci, but I won't tell him.” Kissing him again, she said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Robin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Pandora's Gift on FF.net.
> 
> May 10, 2016: I decided to add the second part to the first so that it could be one ficlet instead of two drabbles.


	4. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gangrel makes an offer that Robin could refuse and honestly wouldn't mind if she did, but it would be nice of she agreed.

Perhaps it was because Gangrel lacked the decency that most of the Shepherds possessed, but he found that Robin was strangely comfortable talking with him about certain things. Things that were not discussed in polite conversation. Things that were discussed using euphemisms and innuendos.

One day, while he was paying her a visit in her tent, Robin confessed that she and Chrom had once been involved. Romantically, but not sexually.

There was no way that Gangrel could pass up hearing that story.

"Chrom and I did very little during the time that we were together," Robin said, her cheeks tinged pink. "He wanted to wait until he was married, but I wasn't ready for any of that, so we went back to just being friends."

"So the idea of becoming queen wasn't enough to budge you?" Gangrel asked, smirking. "Such conviction! You would have been envied by every unmarried woman in Ylisse had you agreed, you know?"

"I suppose."

"Your wedding night wouldn't have been worth it, though. He probably would've had the sexual prowess of a boy who's never touched a woman before. Meaning none whatsoever. He probably isn't much better now."

Robin frowned. "Sumia hasn't complained so far as I know..."

"And she probably doesn't know any better."

She gave him a sideways look. "And you would?"

"I _did_ have a few wives, remember?" Robin started to look at him angrily, but he waved it off. "Oh, don't look at me like that. They were the daughters of influential families and the marriages were arranged by the Grimleal. I didn't particularly care for any of them and I know they didn't care for me."

"The way I hear some men talk, I would've figured that to be a dream come true."

"Perhaps, but my attention was preoccupied by something else..." Before she could ask about what he meant, he said "What did you and him even do?"

"Hold hands, hug, kiss. But most of that only happened when we were alone because Chrom said Frederick would scold us for acting indecently in public."

"Really, that's it?" asked Gangrel, cackling. "Knowing how innocent you are, it almost makes me feel bad about what I'm about to ask you."

"Hm?"

"Well, it's been a couple years since I've been _intimate_ with anyone, and what you've done doesn't count, so..." Knowing that she could piece together what he was saying, he didn't finish his sentence.

"We couldn't possibly—" She looked away, her face going red.

"The offer is open if you want it."

"What if people find out? What will they think?"

"Who cares what they think? But if it's that much of a problem for you, don't worry yourself over it. I can take care of myself, after all."

Somehow, her face went even redder. "So can I—I mean, um, this is a lot of take in. Can I get back to you later?"

"Beg your pardon? Not sure if I heard all that correctly..." said Gangrel, giving her a knowing look.

Robin took a breath to calm herself. "This isn't something I want to rush into, even if I am curious, so I'm going to need some time to think it over. Deal?"

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my FEA fanfic folder for the longest time and figured it would make a decent drabble since I'm not sure if it'll work for my main Robin/Gangrel fic. I have a smut drabble, too, that could work as a followup for this, but I'm not sure if anyone is interested in reading it. Ya'll have to let me know about that.
> 
> Also, when will my motivation to write the next chapter of "Here Be Dragons: Memento Mori" return from the war...? Hopefully after I'm done my entry for the Summer FEA Scramble Anthology, but we'll see.
> 
> BTW, I edited the previous chapter ("Labor of Love") so that it's one big ficlet instead of being the first of two drabbles.


End file.
